


OC-tober 2020

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Beast: The Primordial, Good Society (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fanart, M/M, Monsters, Regency Romance, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The guy who invented Inktober is an asshole so this year I'm being self-indulgent and drawing my own OCs and RPG characters instead.
Relationships: Asheton Darling/Mervyn Prescott, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ramona Lake/Tara Naismith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good Society is the best ttrpg, highly recommended if you like regency romance as a setting.
> 
> Mervyn, in the crimson waistcoat, is my Major Character. Asheton, in the blue tailcoat, belongs to my friend Dorian who I don't believe has an AO3 account.


	2. Catch of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockabilly Nightmare Siren Ramona Lake and her Cave Troll GF, Tara Naismith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rockabilly Nightmare Siren Ramona Lake and her Cave Troll GF, Tara Naismith. Tara belongs both to me and to @LufwoodEmilius, Storyteller for our game. Ramona was my PC for two years until she went out in a blaze of glory a couple weeks ago. Rest in Power, Ramona.


	3. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mervashe, this time ft. Major Jonathan Hathaway.


	4. International Lesbian Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Good Society romance, Dorothea Granville & Freddie Darling. Drawn for International Lesbian Day yesterday but I didn't have time to scan 'til this morning.


End file.
